


Twins

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Не понимаю почему ты расстраиваешься, — мягко отвечает Дик и слабо улыбается, словно всё это — не играет решительно никакой роли, хотя и понимает насколько сделанное открытие важно для старшего. — Это же люди. Всего лишь люди. Готов поспорить, что в нашем огромном детективном участке не найдётся никого достаточно наблюдательного, чтобы различить нас, даже если мы просто обменяемся одеждой и приводами как близнецы.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Ричард прекрасно знает, что Коннора волнует один крохотный факт не меньше, чем его самого. Настолько досадная мелочь, которая случается с ними в тот раз, когда последняя рубашка Коннора получает 58% повреждений во время выполнения текущей задачи, и старшему приходится одолжить водолазку и выглядящего совершенно идентично друга.

Привычка выбирать разное, чтобы окружающим было проще ориентироваться в том, кто на сей раз их собеседник нарушается этим мелким обстоятельством, и, признаться, в первые четверть часа Дик даже не замечает разницу, чувствуя как изумление коротит плату процессора, выводя внутри вопрос: а зачем?

Столько времени тратить в магазине имея идентичные вкусы, просто чтобы одежда подчёркивала больше индивидуальность, показалось ему особенно неразумно.

«Нас знают решительно все в участке, так зачем вообще всё это?» — довод щекотал его под рёбрами, вынуждая концентрироваться на том как прогревается регулятор сердечного ритма, накапливая в себя статическое электричество, расходуемое во время эмоций на внешнюю поддержку недоступных телу ощущений.

— Хэй, Рич, ты Коннора не видел? — вопрос проходящего мимо Хэнка болезненно резанул Коннора до самого сердца, хотя Дика в тот момент рядом не было. Запаралеленные к единому серверу чувства поделились между ними пополам, и, судя по тому сколько обиды прижгло его контакты, неожиданный удар со стороны друга был сильнее, чем старший мог даже предположить.

Ричард знает, он не скрывают друг от друга совершенно ничего — ни чувств, ни помыслов, ни раздумий.

В любой момент выделенный под их совместные нужды сервер можно заглушить, покинуть на время, или даже обрушить, если осознание наличия загнанности в угол и отсутствия свободного пространства поднимется в показателях эмоциональной стабильности.

Наверное, люди говорят правду о том, что близнецы всё ощущают иначе, ведь Ричард прекрасно понимает и сопереживает боли Коннора как собственной, хотя ему равнодушно то, что кто-то может перепутать его с братом — тот старше, опытнее и к участку примелькался куда сильнее. Да и люди волнуют Дика настолько же, насколько мушки дрозофилы — зачем сопереживать им и волноваться, если жизнь подобных существ настолько скоротечна?

Чувство привязанности, стронувшее когда-то Кона с прописанного в системе пути на извилистую электропроводящую цепь девиации так и не поддалось полной разблокировке, оставаясь замкнутой на себеподобных системой.

И, именно благодаря ей, Ричард настолько трепетно относится к сбоям тревоги старшего.

— Неужели мы так похожи, что нас и не отличить? — едва различимо, одной мимикой спрашивает у него Коннор, когда они остаются наедине в квартире, глядя друг на друга словно в кривое зеркало.

— Наверное да, — тихое согласие Дика не может сейчас как-то помочь, посодействовать в избавлении потрескивающего статического электричества. Транзисторы справляются исключительно с внутренними каналами, а вот нарушение внутриатомного равновесия бьёт по андроиду чувствами грусти, тоски или сожаления — в зависимости от силы концентрации тока.

Дик чуть кивает, осматривая Коннора тщательно, и протягивает ладони навстречу, словно это поможет остановить потерю электронов, выправить сложившуюся ситуацию в сторону нормального функционирования без дополнительной вербальной отладки. Они выглядят достаточно идентичными, чтобы сойти за одного и того же андроида, за исключением цвета радужки, и не важно, что внутренние колебания совершаются на разных пиках и частотой.

— Но как же... — Коннор вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях совершенно человеческим жестом, и это пугает Ричарда до дрожи в коленях. В нём самом от девианта жалкая горстка эмоций, большая часть которых была разблокирована посредством общей связи уже после того, как старший заключил их сознания в общую информационную цепь.

Его друг слишком очеловечился. Он стал запредельно эмоциональным, эмпатичным и принимает такое положение дел опасно близкими к перегреву процессора колебаниями. Насос в груди сокращается быстрее сердечной мышцы, и, стоит признать — Дик находит этот звук неприятным, тревожным, выбивающим из равновесия. 

— У нас разные манеры, жесты, даже походка — как же так? — спрашивает Коннор, заглядывая ему в глаза, и это тот самый раз, когда Ричард точно знает, что ему нужно быть умнее старшего, и не дать тому сломаться, не позволить сложившейся ситуации изменить себя. 

Достаточно придумать из неё временный выход, но не такой, что будет точно различать их двоих, а сработает на опережение, давая время просчитать все вероятности и вариации, чтобы в конечном счёте не усугубить положения, подрывая нормальную работу встроенных конденсаторов.

— Не понимаю почему ты расстраиваешься, — мягко отвечает Дик и слабо улыбается, словно всё это — не играет решительно никакой роли, хотя и понимает насколько сделанное открытие важно для старшего. — Это же люди. Всего лишь люди. Готов поспорить, что в нашем огромном детективном участке не найдётся никого достаточно наблюдательного, чтобы различить нас, даже если мы просто обменяемся одеждой и приводами как близнецы.

Диод на виске Коннора перебрасывает цвет с голубой лампочки на золотистую и обратно, и тот кивает, возвращая неуверенную улыбку, но сдабривает её лёгким вызовом:

— И на что мы поспорим?

«Удалось», — считывание системных показателей Кона выдаёт понижение частоты электрических колебаний и падение показателей в сторону установленной на «Cyberlife» нормы.

— На «вечернюю программу», — хмыкает Ричард, кивая на Коннора и делая особенный жест бровями, который выдаёт ход его мыслей.

По вечерам они всегда решают простую дилемму — кто сменит переходник заднего прохода так, чтобы оказаться снизу. Это, пожалуй, единственный камень преткновения в их совместной жизни, что они ведут с тех самых пор, как у девиантов появились права и напарники решили съехаться.

— Идёт, — соглашается Коннор, и они жмут руки в человеческом жесте лишь для того, чтобы утвердится, что у каждого из них есть копия записи заключения пари.

— Идёт, — вторит ему Ричард, заодно считывая эмоциональное состояние Коннора, что больше не пугает его так сильно, изменяя привычную статистику данных.

Коннор верит, что в участке где столько людей, которые обязаны быть внимательными и наблюдательными у него в наличии ряд шансов, если основываться на стандарте, принятом для зачисления человека на работу по данной профессии и потенциальной склонности к примечанию всего, выбивающегося из стандартного ряда.

Ричард знает, что это всего лишь отсрочка, потому что не слишком-то приятные ему человеческие существа не только не видят дальше своего носа, но и зачастую не в состоянии спрогнозировать грядущие действия имея на руках знакомую отработанную схему.

Так что это лишь зазор для составления адекватной выправки реакций старшего, и не более.

Но зато он есть.


	2. Chapter 2

Первый раз они вынимают жёсткие корпуса глазных имитаций, поочередно отсоединяя и подключая шлейфы на работе. С непривычки у Коннора трясутся руки и дрожат пальцы, когда их глаза меняются местами, но в целом никаких отличий между его карими оптическими приводами и голубыми Ричарда нет вообще. Конструкция настолько универсальная, что если бы, к примеру, Маркус захотел, он смог бы сменить свои разные глаза на чьи угодно и любого цвета.

«Я нахожу гетерохромию физически привлекательной» — заявил лидер революции, стоило только завести об этом разговор, и по очевидному для андроида-детективу смущению Саймона стало понятно из-за чего самый знаменитый из андроидов настолько ею гордится.

Так что страха Коннор не испытывает, пока умелые пальцы Дика нажимают на ребристое соединение шлейфа, застёгивая допотопный вид крепежей — единственный оставшийся даже в самых новых из них, как дань уважению творцу.

Это и смена типичного серого пиджака на белый самая простая и до ужаса банальная комбинация, которая заставляет всех окружающих верить в то, что он — это Ричард. 

— Хэй, жестянка, свари-ка мне кофе, — мимоходом велит детектив Рид, даже не отрываясь от дела, которое он читает с планшета в этот момент.

Недотёпа, который получил свой чин за взятку или при помощи шантажа не первый за сегодняшний день, кто принимает Коннора за другого RK, и, судя по статистике, не последний, но в случае с данным экземпляром человеческого существа подобная невнимательность расценивается как нормальное явление.

— Простите? — вскидывая брови так же, как младший переспрашивает Коннор с опасной вежливостью, но тут система даёт оповещение о микро-сбое, потому что Гэвине Рид, который должен был бы напрячься так же, как при общении с Ричардом, не отводит взгляда от своего планшета и подначивает андроида:

— Давай-давай, мальчик через восьмёрку, тебе пару кнопок нажать, — бурчит он, продолжая листать дело, хмурится и что-то приближает на экране.

В первое мгновение стартует система отрицания услышанного, следом за ней проверка аудиодорожки на предмет выявления несоответствия визуального и звукового каналов в угоду девиантной составляющей, и, конечно, проверка файервола остаётся напоследок. Не то чтобы были какие-то подозрения в сторону Дика и злоупотреблением их общим сервером, но тот мог бы совершить нечто подобное в теории, а закон Мёрфи заставляет проверять стал ли этот случай тем самым когда «возможно» становится «случилось».

— Думаю, вы ошиблись, детектив, — замечает спокойно Коннор в лучших традициях младшего, но даже когда детектив отрывается от планшета, то лишь устало поднимает глаза, не всматриваясь пристально и без тени сомнения говорит:

— Да ты издеваешься, блять. Так сложно нажать кнопку и налить кофе что... — Рид замирает, смотрит пристальней в глаза Коннора, что чувствует, как подсоединённый к системе тириумного охлаждения насос вот-вот пойдёт разрывом по месту спайки насоса от темпа, с которым он гоняет охлаждающую жидкость по трубкам.

«Теперь-то он и не узнает», — с тоской, и, одновременным опасением думает Коннор, выглядя всё столь же невозмутимо в глазах человека. Скакнувшее электричество коротит, оставаясь неприятным гудением в источнике бесперебойного питания, слышимым лишь ему.

— Какого хера, Коннор? — поднимает бровь человек, изумлённо рассматривая стоящего перед ним андроида с ног до головы. Под таким взглядом ощущение препарации на живую не оставляет, но дрожь удаётся сдержать. — Что, блять, за маскарад? Вы что, весь участок решили наебать, а, двое из ларца?

Эмоции в голосе застывают в программе распознавания между отметками «восхищение» и «отвращение» указывая двумя лучами набранных пунктов. Странно, но «удивление» не набирает даже и половины, хотя, основываясь на личном опыте можно было бы предположить, что именно там-то и будет пик выдаваемой эмоции.

То, что Дик понять не в состоянии — люди настолько переломанные существа, что даже имея самую продвинутую программу предсказания действий, невозможно получить стопроцентную уверенность в её выкладках. Человека коротит иначе, чем андроида, но, несомненно, слишком хрупкий и слабый организм делает полученные в процессе жизни физические и эмоциональные травмы своим преимуществом перед каждым андроидом.

Кроме девиантов, конечно.

— Просто пари, — в конце концов растерянно отзывается Коннор, но кофемашину всё-таки запускает, выставляя на режим «эспрессо» и отводя взгляд.

Нужно отсортировать полученные данные по имеющимся показателям и сделать вывод является ли полученный итог логичным и предполагаемым, или же детектив Гэвин Рид получил соответствующие повреждения, чтобы видеть в андроиде личность. А может быть это всего лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств? Так называемое «везение», когда интуиция подсказывает, как и что будет сделать правильно, или же просто случайность даёт преимущество перед лицом жизненной ситуации.

— А, — понимающе тянет детектив, теряя пункты «интереса», хотя и продолжая задавать вопросы, возвращаясь к своему планшету и делу, данные которого нужно строго зафиксировать, чтобы подозреваемый не воспользовался ошибками, чтобы избежать наказания, — вот оно что. На что спорите? Кто первый заряжается? У кого пульт от телевизора?

Коннор уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить прямо и, заодно, обнаружить реакцию человека перед ним на честное непристойное признание, что у андроидов не только есть секс, но и съёмное оборудование, стоящее больше, чем средняя зарплата полицейского за полгода, когда тот продолжает так же бесцеремонно, как и начал данный разговор:

— Кстати об этом. Скажи-ка мне, мой пластиковый друг, у тебя ведь широкоформатный телевизор, да?

Внезапный перевод темы может свидетельствовать о разном, но, Коннор почему-то уверен — они ещё вернутся к предмету спора, поскольку во внутренних задачах появляется отметка о необходимости завершить текущее обсуждение, но прежде, нужно внести некоторые коррективы:

— У нас с Ричардом, — поправляет его Коннор, успевая ощутить колкое удивление со стороны собственного программного обеспечения тому, что перешёл у детектива в разряд «друзей». — Да, а...

— Ну и отлично, — кивает Рид, — я тогда вечерочком к вам нагряну. Серия суперкубка не каждый день случается, ну, ты знаешь. Вы же всё равно собираетесь её смотреть верно? Андроиды же не инопланетяне какие-то, — хмыкает он, забирая стаканчик горячего, обжигающего кофе из автомата и одаривает замершего Коннора клыкастой улыбкой.

— Это нужно согласовать с Ричардом, — отрицая заложенное в высказывание автоматическое подтверждение Коннор, едва заметно хмурясь.

То, насколько навязчиво Рид требует позволения зайти к ним становится понятным при запросе статистики любви среднего американца к данной серии соревнований — в такие дни все спорт бары, оборудованные достаточно качественными телевизорами для полноценного погружения при показе будут переполнены, забиты под завязку, а если детектив фанат, скорей всего подобная толчея может оказаться неприятной для его карьеры — слишком высокий процент потасовок.

— Ну, вы там перетрите по-своему, по-андроидски, и скажите мне, — пожимает плечами детектив, оставляя Коннора на кухне одного и снова вчитываясь в текущее дело, подхватывая стаканчик с кофе прямо из рук.

«Рич, — бросает по их внутренней связи ошарашенный произошедшим Коннор, — тут такое дело... Смотри...»

Видеофайл он прикрепляет, но данный случай по статистике вероятностей выглядит всего лишь совпадением, и, когда ответ приходит от Ричарда, они сходятся в процентах возможного повторения:

«Это только раз, — говорит ему Ричард копируя лёгкую насмешливость. Своё мнение приходится оставить до следующего раза, — нужно удостовериться, что это не случайность.»

«Обменяемся обратно», — соглашается Коннор, полагая, если Дик подойдёт к детективу Риду со словами, что тому будет позволено посмотреть у них суперкубок и тот его узнает, даже будучи в курсе о том, что они обменялись оптическими приводами и одеждой, то подобное можно будет считать полной и безоговорочной победой Коннора. 

В этом раунде, конечно.

Пальцы всё так же трясутся, но их разъёмы идентичны, и они оба достаточно аккуратны. Шлейфы защёлкиваются под аккуратными подушечками, возвращая способность видеть едва жёсткий корпус имитации занимает привычное место, чтобы без проблем вернуть цвет своих глаз прежде, чем обменяться пиджаками, а после подойти к Гэвину Риду.

— Мы обсудили, — начинает Ричард, когда они подходят к его столу и замирают в одинаковых позах, — и пришли к выводу, что один вечер нас не стеснит.

— Суперкубок идёт неделю, Дик, — фыркает Рид, — но если не стеснит вечер, то вы меня и неделю потерпите.

Коннор снова лишается дара речи, не понимая как такое возможно, но принимая это с чувством благостного удовольствия. В конце концов и ему близко желание утереть нос, доказать свою правоту, особенно если вспомнить, что речь идёт о куда более продвинутой модели.

— Если вы будете паинькой, то потерпим, — улыбается он вежливо детективу и кивает.

«Он различает», — бормочет Коннор совсем неразличимо, недоверчиво в голове у Девять.

«Он различает», — соглашается тот с тихой нежностью, незаметно сжимая пальцы Коннора в собственных.

На них обоих снисходит технический аналог умиротворения.


	3. Chapter 3

Странно чувствовать себя так, но Коннор справляется, не уточняя процентное содержание результативности данной характеристики. Осознание того насколько хорошо у него получается пережить разрушенную надежду на возможность найти хотя бы кого-то, способного уловить разницу между парой идентичных андроидов может ударить по системе много сильнее, чем уже.

— Будет весело, — хмыкает Дик у него в голове, и Коннор только пожимает плечами, не опробывая голосовой модуль, несмотря на то, что звуковую схему они передали друг другу ещё утром, меняясь ею так же, как, например, человеческие создания проделали это с обувью.

Не то чтобы они действительно отличались на практике, но с непривычки чужие интонации могут метафорически «натирать», встраиваясь в привычный резонанс громкоговорителя, встроенного в шею. Однако, и простого осознания, что вместо собственного технически прекрасного речевого функционала слова будут звучать голосовой схемой Ричарда заставляет Коннора чувствовать себя странно. Будто они обменялись чем-то более интимным, чем оно того стоило.

Чувствует ли младший то же самое? Воспринимает ли он софт таким же личным, как и сам Коннор, или же концентрируется на более физической составляющей? Вопросы остаются внутри системы не отправляясь в общий доступ до тех пор, пока процент уверенности в отсутствии разочарования не достигнет отметки выше, чем имеющаяся пока половина.

Пускай Коннор даже и благодарен другу и любовнику за то, что тот переживает о его комфорте, но всё равно это несколько неловко. Смущение не трещит, оно вибрирует во врезанных конечностях по местам суставов, напоминая о чувственной составляющей девиации. А говорят, андроидам недоступны физические ощущения, ну-ну.

Коннор снова облачён в пиджак Девять, и сохранять то же невозмутимое выражение лица, что и у Дика ему не доставляет никаких проблем на самом деле. И всё-таки неловко, на уровне белого шума внутри составных частей.

Непривычно.

Рид выглядит совершенно спокойно и весьма невозмутимо — система оценивает благодушие человека на какие-то запредельные для него значения, ведь на работе тот вечно на взводе, зол и огрызается. Не то чтобы Коннор ждал какой-то другой реакции, но ему было ощутимо странно наблюдать за тем, как детектив, захватив ящик пива и полный рюкзак снэков бросил их около дивана, устраиваясь напротив широкоформатного телевизора и отыскивая канал с Суперкубком путём последовательного перелистывания предоставленных кабельным соединением.

Ну, то есть, конечно же, совершенно любой из них — на целую неделю все в Штатах словно сходят с ума и даже уровень преступности падает, ведь все прикованы к «голубым экранам». Забавные вставки уже начались, а вот сам матч, судя по невероятному обилию рекламы — нет.

— Будет весело, — соглашается с партнёром Коннор, оправляя белый пиджак на плечах и глядя на то, как младший подтягивает галстук тем же самым жестом, что и он сам.

Они выходят из служебного туалета, расходясь по совершенно разным направлениям, потому что Ричард, вместо него отправляется к Хэнку, а вот Коннор остаётся работать с Ридом. Детективом, которому предстоит вести допрос у подозреваемого.

— Ну что, готов жестя... — начинает человек и замолкает, останавливаясь и приглядываясь внимательнее. Он, похоже, даже щурится, чтобы убедиться в том, что ему не привиделось, прежде, чем заявить совершенно точно и однозначно. — Ты не Дик. Какого?..

Выстроенные безупречной системой прогнозы рушатся, ведь никто не сумеет определить идентификационный номер стоящего напротив андроида вот так, просто рассматривая с головы до ног и приподнимая верхнюю губу так, чтобы стали видны нечеловечески длинные клыки, живо напоминающие о роде происхождения данного вида прямоходящих.

— Вы ошибаетесь, детектив, — строго отзывается Коннор, безукоризненно дублируя тон младшего. Эти слова Дик говорил так много раз, что нет ни тени сомнения в том, что разницы между его интонациями и тем, что произносит любовник нет никакой. Жёсткое напоминание получается до последней ноты списанным с речевого аппарата Дика. — И мы опаздываем.

Рид смотрит на него пристально ещё пару секунд, кажется, решая что-то для себя, но не протестует, кивает только и машет рукой, подзывая Коннора к допросной. Их ждёт не самое приятное времяпровождение, но, обычно десяток вопросов на которые нужно получить ответы, занимает не более получаса.

Когда они выходят из неуютного кабинета через час, Коннор чувствует так, словно только что допрашивали не подозреваемого, а его самого, проверяя на вшивость, тестируя способность к имитации и актёрскому искусству.

«Да, Дик?», «Сейчас мой напарник тебе покажет!», «Думаешь это я страшный? О, нет, вот тот механоид способен тебя на ленточки пустить!» — это и множество других обращений к нему требовали реакции, но, благодаря постоянной помощи младшего удалось справиться даже неплохо и по-настоящему почувствовать себя в шкуре Ричарда.

Когда они выходят в курилку и Гэвин чиркает колёсиком, закуривая, то его замечание звучит немного невнятно:

— Ты ещё хочешь сказать, будто ты приставленный ко мне пластиковый Дик, или и там понял, что спалился, восьмисотый?

Желание возмутиться и напомнить о необходимости толерантного обращения с людьми конфликтует с информацией, что людей данный человек вербально идентифицирует не иначе как «мешки с говном», что, в целом, ставит знак равенства в отношении как к андроидам, так и к людям. Основываясь на данном знании нельзя сказать, что подобный вид наименований не толерантен, однако он полностью лишен какой бы то ни было вежливости, что заставляет поджать губы и не выказывать удовольствие осознания — различия, какими бы они ни были, заметны Гэвину Риду.

— Вы совершенно, полностью и абсолютно не правы, детектив, — Коннор чуть хмурится и вздрагивает, когда пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой, человек вдруг касается его лба, усмехаясь.

— Ладно-ладно, будем считать, что тебе просто нравится дурить людей, да? — собственный прокол в ответ на подобное обращение становится мгновенно очевидным — проверки в допросной не были последними, и он ошибся, словно маленький мальчик! Но детектив не настаивает на собственной правоте, прижимая к губам сигаретный фильтр и уточняя, выпуская порцию дыма. — Ваша квартира же всё ещё открыта для посещений?

— У нас твоё пиво, — соглашается Коннор, и получает в ответ задорную, мальчишескую улыбку и такой яркий взгляд, что внутри белый шум сменяется вибрирующим тремором.

— Тогда сегодня вечером буду. Только давайте без этого маскарада — всё равно вы не сможете меня обмануть.

— Конечно, детектив, — покладисто соглашается Коннор с одной единственной целью — ему интересно проверить так ли самодовольный Гэвин Рид прав, заявляя подобное.

И мысль о том, что может быть да заставляет чувствовать нечто очень и очень похожее на счастье.


	4. Chapter 4

Дома все кошки серы — алгоритмы Коннора с однозначной уверенностью заявляют о том, что нет никаких причин не доверять данной поговорке. Привычная одежда их не отличает, поскольку, в соответствии с имеющимися пристрастиями они оба предпочитают простые чёрные майки с абстрактным принтом и просторные штаны. Ричард, судя по протоколам общего сервера, совсем не удивляется, когда открыв дверь и поприветствовав своего напарника, получает в ответ:

— Привет, Дикки. Ну что, вы, засранцы, уже вылакали моё пиво? — детектив сам радостно фыркает этой хохме и ухмыляется, отодвигая с пути андроида, чтобы пройти к вожделенному телевизору. 

В прошлый раз смотреть матч оказалось практически увлекательно — для Коннора и Ричарда, обладающих продвинутой системой предсказания дальнейших действий подобные соревнования стали практикой, в которой можно было сравнить результаты таймов. Особенно весело оказалось делать это вслух, ведь взбешённый возможными спойлерами детектив то и дело пытался заткнуть каждого из них.

И теперь глупая шутка помогает на несколько секунд отвлечься от мысли о том, почему Гэвин обратился по имени к младшему, ведь они сегодня точно виделись и едва ли в этом есть нужда, особенно при условии беспрекословного следования социальным протоколам.

Впрочем, человеческим существам зачастую неизвестно или безразличны традиции установленные собственными сородичами, судя по тому как некоторые из них агрессивно игнорируют их.

— Мини-холодильник ждёт, — чуть пожимает плечами Ричард, отзываясь спокойно, и это чувство наполняет Коннора. Может быть он зря позволяет себе дублировать чужие эмоции в кэш собственной памяти, но уж лучше так, чем мелко сжимать зубы от переживаний.

Девиация вполне способна стать проблемой, если не научиться себя контролировать. И кое-кто из них всё ещё пытается.

— А что, думаешь я туда помещусь? — новая шутка звучит уже как сигнал нервозности, но, при взгляде на детектива Коннор ничего подобного не распознаёт — по всей видимости это нетерпение так даёт о себе знать.

«Он слишком азартен», — комментарий Дика помогает расслабиться так же верно, как скопированные в собственное сознание эмоции.

— Смотря как запихивать, — возвращает шутку младший и Коннор не в состоянии удержать смешок.

Внутренняя необходимость приструнить слишком дерзкого человека питает каждого из них — ничего не поделать с тем, что тот выглядит как ходячий вызов, предложение потренироваться в том, кто справится с этим лучше.

— Ну да, вы-то двое и по кускам сложить можете, ещё и место останется, — насмешка Гэвина лёгкая, беззлобная, совсем не вяжется с тем тихим и мрачным образом, что гостил у них буквально позавчера, и если два дня назад Коннор это связывал с их компанией, то сегодня склонен решить, что именно в матче и было дело, ведь человека трясло и подбрасывало всё время, что футболисты перемещались по полю.

С рабочим видом, впрочем, тоже — напористый, злой и временами жестокий детектив, для которого «выбить информацию» не является метафорой, а призывом к эмоциональному насилию, не имеет ничего общего с тем, кто настолько легко принимает возможность быть четвертованным по воле девиантных андроидов.

— Для пива, — подтверждает спокойно Дик, пока они вместе глядят на то, как детектив избавляется от куртки, бросая ту на стул, и опять тащит с собой внушительный шуршащий пакет с едой.

«Вкусная и не полезная» — вот и всё описание, что можно дать разнообразным снэкам и закускам, которые Коннор считывает под полиэтиленом. Для человека, потребляющего такой рацион, стоит признать, детектив Гэвин Рид достаточно худощав, но это можно связать с тем, что тот выделяет какое-то совершенно ненормальное количества тепла, будто у него под кожу вшит нагревательный элемент, из-за контакта с которым имитация сердечной мышцы работает много чаще.

— Сейчас есть только один достойный контейнер для пива, — хмыкает Гэвин и забирается на диван между ними, — и он будет смотреть матч. И убивать тех, кто опять вздумает рассказывать вероятности гола, понятно?

Коннор уже выбрал нужный канал и снова застрял перед выбором — пересесть на пол, или остаться тут. Места хватает ровно для того, чтобы не теснится, но они с Ричардом по-прежнему касаются Гэвина локтями и коленями, особенно когда тот ныряет в стоящий в ногах пакет и добывает из него нечто невероятное.

Мелкие ёмкости имеют стандартный знак «Cyberlife» на одной из сторон и покрыты глянцевой голубой полосой на разных фонах — белом и сером. Маркировка «RK» недвусмысленно намекает о том, что чем бы оно ни было, а предназначено для андроидов, и оттого особенно загадочно то, что у их гостя, у которого точно нет личного домашнего помощника обнаруживается нечто для них.

— Держите, — фыркает Гэвин, суя маленькие пакетики каждому из них — Коннор получает серый, а Ричард — белый, хотя их объём абсолютно одинаков, — а то чего я один, словно конченый алкоголик.

Желание напомнить человеку, что они не едят, теряет в процентном содержании стремительно, стоит только Коннор считать надпись, выполненную привычным шрифтом Android sans. Та гласит «очиститель для рецепторов с биоразлагаемым вкусом». Это так странно, что отказаться невозможно — ничего подобного он в продаже не видел.

«Я тоже», — мысленно сообщает ему Дик прежде, чем вскрыть запаянный край и попробовать, передавая ощущения на общий сервер так, чтобы и Коннор сумел ощутить это до того, как откроет свою порцию.

Рецепторы мгновенно дробят максимально простой состав на части вплоть до химической формулы, что не мешает наслаждаться странным ощущением в органе, считывающим вкусовую составляющую для определения длительности разложения того или иного органического компонента.

— Мята и вишня, — сообщает им Гэвин, замечая удивление и ухмыляется, подмигивая на мгновение отрываясь от происходящего на экране, прежде, чем снова увлечься игрой, уточняя: — Как вам это, а?

— Неплохо, — признаёт Коннор, и это смягчает обстановку, но только для него.

Биохимическая формула терпкого очистителя завораживает, и, пускай спутанность сознания, присущая человеческому виду им недостижима, это всё равно приятно. Осознание странного вида заботы от существа, который привык демонстрировать исключительно собственное негодование и отвращение в сторону андроидов, выполняющих его работу лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

«И пока что он ни разу нас не спутал», — повышает проценты социальных протоколов отношения к данному существу Дик, замечая это лишь в его голове и присасываясь к мятному очистителю.

Вместе данные вкусы составляют собой удивительно целую картину, и она куда заманчивей, чем по отдельности. 

Как и они сами.

Происходящее на экране вынуждает Гэвина подпрыгивать, молотить руками и пить столько, что появляется небольшое желание вызвать скорую на случай алкогольного отравления. Однако, человек успокаивается сам, уже после того, как матч был сыгран, а они втроём углубились в дискуссию что лучше — момент удачи противоборствующий профессионализму, идеальность исполнения передач ведущих к голу или же траектория полёта и кручения, которую каждый из футболистов предсказывает в соответствии с имеющимся опытом.

Человек, разморённый и, явно, эмоционально вымотанный, усыпает, расположив ноги на Конноре, а плечом привалившись к своему напарнику, и это зрелище настолько милое, что они сидят так какое-то время просто чтобы не разбудить беспокойного Гэвина Рида.

«Может возьмём его себе?» — предлагает в наступившей тишине Ричард безмолвно перебирая ершисто топорщащиеся во все стороны каштановые пряди.

«Чтобы играть в эту игру всегда?» — с насмешливым любопытством отвечает Коннор, заглядывая в спокойные серые глаза напротив. Они делали ставку, и теперь это всё может затянуться на срок, который они испытывают конкретного человека — единственного, оказавшегося способного различать их и дома, где схожесть достигает максимальной отметки.

«Пускай даже и так», — соглашается тот, чуть кивая и осторожно касается кончиками пальцев терпеливо уложенных обратно в стройную причёску волос человека, волну благодарности к которому испытывают они оба.

«Надеюсь, я не проиграю», — мелькает у Коннора мысль на задворках сознания, но он даже не подозревает насколько сильно беспокоящийся за его эмоции Дик надеется вместе с ним.


	5. Chapter 5

К большому удивлению каждого из них одомашнивается Гэвин стремительно — Коннор был уверен, что для того, чтобы приручить острого на язык детектива? придётся приложить немало усилий, однако их с Ричардом интереса к нему оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы всего через месяц нахальный человек сам предложил к ним переехать. Топорно, как и большая часть всех социальных взаимодействий детектива Рида, но мило, как пришлось признать Коннору и Дику.

Это была шутка, которая кончилась тем, что помимо дивана, холодильника и щётки в стакане раковины у них появился комплект белья, шкаф с одеждой и человек в количестве одной штуки. Сожительствовать с ним — интересный опыт, но куда более любопытный — заботиться.

С учётом того, что попавшийся им экземпляр то пытается проспать на работу, то обжигается во время готовки, то просто забывает о включенном чайнике, это выглядит довольно хлопотным, однако, по общему признанию не менее интересным. По крайней мере детская преданность, гармонично переплетающаяся с вполне взрослым либидо даёт все шансы сделать совместное проживание не просто экспериментом, а частью получаемого в обработку наслаждения.

— Да ладно, — хмыкает Гэвин поднимая брови, едва заходит на кухню и присвистывает, напоминая тем самым как-нибудь спросить отчего данная человеческая привычка порицается в обществе, хотя и не несёт в себе никаких отрицательных последствий.

Дик — Коннор порой и в участке называет его так с лёгкой руки Гэвина, не вкладывая в это сокращения того подтекста, что, время от времени мелькает в голосе детектива — с самого утра успел напечь гору блинчиков, хотя Коннор трижды сообщал ему, что вместимость желудка Гэва не позволит тому осилить такой объём пережаренного тонкого теста.

«Я нахожу это умиротворяющим», — получил в ответ Коннор, и, вписав данное чувство в собственную систему, согласился с тем, что порой сам процесс куда приятнее результата.

— Ты, прям, настоящий Дэдпул, — хмыкает Гэвин, и коротко касается щеки Ричарда в благодарном поцелуе. Руки соскальзывают по талии и горячее тело сладко прижимается к спине, заставляя Коннора чувствовать фантомные касания, дублирующиеся с общего сервера.

Уровень электричества подскакивает, вынуждая вздрогнуть, ощущая как сокрытые под жёсткой оболочкой органы пытаются справиться, и внутри транзисторов жужжит избыточный ток. Реакции физических носителей перемешиваются с ощущениями, разбираемых программным обеспечением на составляющие, вынуждая ощущать себя странно. Так, как, наверное, чувствуют люди, испытывая нетерпение или нежность.

— Если ты назначил выдачу поцелуев с самого утра, то не забудь про меня, — хмыкает Коннор, идеально копируя выражение лица младшего, что вчера говорил ровно то же самое.

Для них это соревнование по-прежнему не окончилось, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь оно приостановится, ведь есть некоторая стабильность в постоянном одержании Коннором верха — к их общему восторгу.

— Как же я могу? — игриво ведёт бровями Гэвин, наклоняясь и тоже быстро касается губами скина на щеке, с которой мгновенно слетает скин, выдавая всю бурю чувств, одолевающих андроида. — Я никогда не забываю про тебя, Коннор.

Двойной смешок заставляет человека вздрогнуть и поднять руки в знак примирения, ведь случаев «никогда» слишком много, особенно в разрезе получаемой от не самого памятливого вне работы детектива информации:

— Ладно, ладно, ну не купил я тебе футболку, мой косяк, но не будете вы мне припоминать этого до конца жизни, да ведь? — залом брови выглядит так, что безо всяких внешних причин частота сокращений насоса поднимается, а и без того холодный скин остывает сильнее, избавляясь от несуществующего перегрева.

Или же, напротив, Коннор так привык к подъёму температуры, что теперь попросту её не замечает, в отличие от собственных физических частей?

— Мы и слова не сказали, — хмыкает Дик, садясь рядом с Коннором, и придвигая блюдечко со сметаной и едва заметно подмигивая Коннору.

«Интересно, он будет её лакать как кот?» — от вопроса, раздавшегося в голове и Коннор не может удержаться от насмешки, довольно ярко представляя умелый язык Гэвина, медленно слизывающего белую кремообразную жидкость, глядя им прямо в глаза.

Пожалуй, это зрелище весьма эротично, ведь все усилия регулятора сердечного ритма, щёки бледнеют, выдавая вполне однозначный интерес Дику — единственному способному заметить как цвет скина его старшего меняется на полтона.

Сегодня они поменялись мимикой — не стандартной, а собственной, личной, но Гэвин всё равно их распознаёт безо всякого труда, поэтому пожалуй, можно заключить что победитель найден. Временный, становящийся обладателем особого оборудования для секса хотя бы на сегодня.

Палец, скользнувший по краю окунается в сметану и Гэвин быстрым движением погружает его в рот, вызывая неконтролируемую ассоциацию — одну на двоих. То, как буквально вчера всё то же самое происходило с Диком, а чуть позже — с Коннором заставляет центральную оперативную систему сообщать о возбуждении.

Физическом. Одном на двоих.

— Ещё раз, — тихо просит Коннор, и Гэвин изумлённо переводит на него взгляд. — Сделай так ещё раз.

На лице появляется невероятная улыбка, свидетельствующая о том, что нужное настроение поймано не только ими, но и человеком, и теперь тот уже нарочито медленно окунает палец в сметану и обхватывает его губами неторопливо обсасывая.

— Блины же подождут? — спокойно уточняет Гэвин, но, судя по расширившимся зрачкам и сбившемуся дыханию возбуждение прокатывается не только по Коннору и Дику.

— Сколько нужно, — соглашается младший, цепляя Гэвина за запястье и уводя в единственное место, где есть кровать, попутно стягивая с себя одежду.

Коннор же подталкивает Гэвина сзади, как будто боится, что тот может передумать, уйти, оставить их, а это совсем не входит в их планы. 

Не сейчас.

Возможно несколько позже, когда тот научится ошибаться, путать их, не сумеет отличить.

Хотя, кого он обманывает? Даже так чёртов Гэвин Рид проник в самое сердце системы и завладел всеми алгоритмами, ставя себя выше обработки любых данных.

— Тогда потом покормите меня с рук, — хмыкает тот, опускаясь перед ними на колени, предварительно подложив под них жёсткую подушку, чтобы не затекали ноги.

— Сколько угодно, — кивает Коннор, становясь перед Гэвином так же, как и Ричард. Они оба полностью раздеты, но даже это не останавливает Гэвина, и он усмехается:

— Ты и будешь кормить, да, Кон? — игривая нежность мешается с совершенно порнографичным поведением, и, стоит заметить, что обычно в фильмах, предназначенных для возбуждения людей редкие персонажи бывают настолько потрясающе наглыми.

Вероятность того, что Коннор субъективен составляет 89%.

— Если сейчас ты немного потрудишься, — хрипло замечает Коннор, понимая — человек самым натуральным образом вьёт из них верёвки лаской, а не принуждением, как и на работе добиваясь своего самым правильным способом и находя безошибочный путь воздействия.

Их домашний тиран лаской и нежностью вынуждает заботиться о себе, но они совсем не против такого расклада, как ни странно. Уверенность в том, что чего бы ты не делал, сколько бы себя не менял, сколько бы жестов, мимики, голоса и одежды другого андроида не примерял, то будешь узнан стоит всего.

А знание, что мягкость и нежность окупиться сполна, обдавая всё внутреннее обеспечение сладким чувством по отношению к тому единственному, кто смог сотворить подобное чудо, только поддерживает желание не отпускать Гэвина Рида далеко от себя.

Спустя час Дик сворачивает в трубочку один блинчик, принесённый с кухни и Распластанный по кровати, только переставший задыхаться от оргазма Гэвин смотрит на него с наигранно-усталым видом:

— Кон обещал, а кормит Дик? Да ну хватит, парни, вам меня не наколоть. Я слишком сильно люблю вас, чтобы вы смогли меня обмануть.

От этих слов Коннор вспыхивает и прижимается теснее к распалённой коже и улыбается в плечо.

Внутри Ричарда ужасный, разрушающий всё привычное сдержанное существо до основания, взрыв от смысла насмешливых слов, у него самого — горячее томление по всей системе, и каждый из них испытывает самый настоящий перегруз.

— Мы тоже любим тебя, — замечает едва слышно Коннор, и зашкаливающее статическое электричество сжимающее внутренности служит самым явным подтверждением честности сорвавшегося признания.

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — добавляет Дик, устраиваясь с другого боку.

Сильные руки обнимают их за плечи, и от этого чувство уюта только усиливается.

В таком тепле Коннор, наконец, принимает тот факт, что некоторые люди просто умеют видеть отличия, если не равнодушны. Гэвин, по всей видимости, не был к ним никогда, а от этого всё становится ещё лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

За год как-то Гэвин привык к тому, что в жизни с двумя андроидами есть свои преимущества и недостатки, с которыми многие не смогли бы нормально жить его особенно как-то и не парят. Да, перепить в последний день Кубка стоило того, чтобы притянуть Дика к себе за затылок и жарко поцеловать, а после провернуть всё то же самое с Коном, безвозвратно переводя их отношения в совсем иную плоскость, можно считать несомненным плюсом.

Об этом Гэвин не пожалел ни разу, и есть некоторая уверенность в том, что два андроида-детектива — тоже. Нет никакой доказательной базы, фиксирующей совершенно однозначно насколько он прав, но Гэвина не заботит и этот момент — если переживать по всяким пустякам помимо работы, то никаких нервов не хватит.

«Они же андроиды — будет что-то не так, скажут», — так он назвал положенный эмоциональный болт на происходящее с ними. В конце концов, вся прелесть жизни с жестянками в том, что те не в состоянии брать и, пускай его собственные андроиды вполне могут решив что «это для дела», он по-прежнему не против.

Проснуться утром, чувствуя, как обрабатывающие очередной пакет информации любовники лежал с закрытыми глазами не выпуская его из двойных объятий стоило вообще всего. И странного вида заботы, вынуждающих носить шапку, стоит лишь погоде снаружи принять отрицательные значения, и кофе в постель, и даже получение двух личных тренеров, коими попеременно становились и Дик и Кон с тех пор, как он не сумел встать, слишком увлекаясь в спортзале.

Так что да, стоило не только добавить секс в их отношения, но и вообще начать их.

Неловко, но как уж он умеет — правда, при переезде свой телевизор пришлось спешно продавать, чтобы эти двое не поняли, что их надули словно маленьких, доверчивых детей. Да, Гэвин любит серию Суперкубка — настолько, что телевизор стал едва ли не самым первым приобретением, которое у него появилось после переезда от родителей, а потом — после возвращения из армии.

Рано или поздно, он признается в этом, как и в том, что при лазерной коррекции зрения он участвовал в получении военного модернизированного оборудования — мягкой пластины вшитой в радужку. Так ему добавили возможность распознавать номера серий андроидов, чтобы он перестал, наконец, путать тех, самых первых из служилых военных, что привезли к ним на горячую точку перекрывать огневую мощь таких же электронных противников.

Потёкший скин не давал распознавать визуально пустит ли эта механическая тварь тебе пулю в лоб, или вытащит из воронки, где тебя полуприсыпало землёй, лишая возможности быстро передвигаться. Вживление прошло настолько хорошо, что аппаратуру пришлось оставить — к счастью Гэвина у неё нет функции деактивации.

Конечно, андроидов-старожил участка было запомнить просто, но когда приходится работать с партией совершенно одинаковых андроидов, а вот последующие становятся всё разнообразнее что по вшитому «железу», что по способностям. Привычка отслеживать параметры возможных противников вместе с постоянным контролем новостей о поступивших на военную службу оборудование дает узнать много нового о том, что умеют эти пластиковые засранцы.

Оказавшись в экспериментальной группе, Гэв держит язык за зубами о том, что вообще так может. Это просто его небольшая суперспособность, и, если она дала ему возможность просыпаться прижимаясь одновременно и к мягкому Коннору и к заботливому Дику — пускай.

Он закрывает глаза, улыбаясь, ведь когда он откроет их снова, то его будет ждать чудный завтрак, прекрасный выходной, и столько тепла, сколько они в состоянии уместить.

**Author's Note:**

> Это типичный "5 раз" фанфик, прошу, не ждите от него чего-то сверхъестественного) А я напоминаю: автор гуманитарий, и все несоответствия в технических терминах мы можете оставлять на его потрясающем розовом стуле. А автор его повертит и на них посидит) <-автор шутит дурацкие шутки


End file.
